


Rhea Dovahkiin @ me bitch

by Dancing_With_The_Beast



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, My First Work in This Fandom, Thieves Guild, enjoy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_With_The_Beast/pseuds/Dancing_With_The_Beast
Summary: I will think of a better title I promise.Listen okay, I just really love my Dovahkiin Rhea and Brynjolf. So enjoy my shitting retelling of her Thieves Guild romancy bullshit and interactions with them all and lets AU this shit.





	Rhea Dovahkiin @ me bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN SHIT EXCept Rhea and maybe some dialogue.
> 
> Rhea might be tiny but she's like 25 and kickass and I have this theory or idea that the Dovahkiin has always had a dragons nature and temperament inside her - she's always been a little feral, hates shoes and clothes covering her back, always been a little hoarder of shiny things and people [family, kin, hers] and maybe when she gets that first dragon soul, that animalistic nature develops into another voice - her Dovah - inside her head. 
> 
> Anyway hopefully I didn't to too OOC or OCC with the Skyrim characters although I do want to make them more family like. I don't know, I always expect/ed them to have a more family system. Don't look at me. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Rhea made her way into the Ragged Flagon a mere 3 hours after being roped into a small job by Brynjolf. Usually she wouldn’t have bothered with it, the job or talking to anyone, she was only in Riften for a short while to rest and heal before making her way back to Ivarstead and then Solitude but she itched for a chance to steal something shiny, test her own skills in broad day light and had eagerly agreed.

It was easy enough to open both the booth and the stronghold and whilst planting the ring had taken more time than she wanted, it was a fun break from the Dragonborn business Rhea was roped into most days. _At least there’s the travelling and killing_ Rhea allowed a small but vicious smirk to tug at her lips and felt the dragon within practically _purr_ in satisfaction at both the thought and the job. Getting the invitation for the Thieves Guild had not been on the to do list but she’s made worse decisions before. Rhea chuckled softly under hear breathe as she pushed the Ragged Flagons door open; catching the final part of what sounded like a _riveting_ conversation.

“Give it up Brynjolf, those days are over” Rhea eased her way through the shadows listening closely, someone sounded like they were feeling reminiscent.

“I’m telling you, this one is different…” that was Brynjolf, Rhea smirked, like she’d forget an accent like that. It made her head spin and heat unfurl, the dragon didn’t mind it either.

“We’ve all heard that one before, Bryn, quit kidding yourself” So she’s not the first recruit to ever been brought in by Brynjolf. Interesting – Rhea noted that information down for later as she continued to creep silently through the large room, bare feet not even making a sound.

The first guy spoke again, “It’s time to face the truth old friend. You, Vex, Mercer…your all part of a dying breed. Things are changing!”

“Dying breed eh? Well, what do you make of that then” He swung an arm out just as she stepped forward, allowing them to take her in and make their judgements.

She was a tiny little thing, Brynjolf noted, lithe and short even for a Breton. Grey eyes defiant and auburn hair a mess a top her head. She was dressed in a rather…barely there two-piece fur armor set which covered her chest, and thighs although the slips of cloth did little to hide the muscle in her arms and curves on her body, she wore no shoes but it didn’t seem to bother her at all. Three vertical scars made their way down her left cheek and her skin was freckled with blood; old and fresh. She looked like a miracle.

“Brynjolf” her voice held a teasing edge to it, paired with the smirk on her face and blazing eyes full of mirth. Brynjolf watched as the others made themselves scarce, Vekel back behind the bar, Dirge standing guard – chatting with Tonilia, Vex leaning casually against a wall though both Brynjolf and Rhea knew she was sizing up the small Breton and Delvin was still seated but watching her with a curious eye.

“Well, well colour me impressed lass. I wasn’t certain I’d ever see you again” He gave her a well – timed smirk and was rewarded with a scoff and wave of the hand.

“Getting here was easy” She muttered, smells and sights of the area were messing with her head. She gave a little shake of the head a turned back to Brynjolf in time to hear him finish speaking.

“Reliable and headstrong, you’re turning out to be quite the prize” He smirked down at her, relishing in her glare but faint blush. The _Dovah_ in her enjoyed the compliment; damn right she was a prize, he would be lucky to have her on his side. _Not that he knew he was speaking with the Dovahkiin_ she reminded herself…themselves. Rhea still wasn’t used to the nature she’d grown into as a child being another voice inside her head.

“If you’re lucky, I can be” Brynjolf had to admit that wasn’t what he was expecting her to say, fiery little thing she was. Met his eyes with the leer and wicked smirk that made his pants tighten, bordering on uncomfortable.

Rhea watched as his smirk grew from teasing to lustful in a matter of seconds, paired with a flick on his tongue and bite of a lip and couldn’t help the rough chuckle that fell from her lips, “So what’ll I be doing for you now chief? I assume making my way down here wasn’t the test?” She secured her bow on her back and allowed her stance to relax, arms crossed over her chest and hip titled to the right.

Brynjolf shook his head to clear his thoughts, “Course not lass, but before I do, I’ve got to know…don’t you get cold in that” he gestured to the fur armor, if it could even be called that, on her body “You’re not even wearing shoes!”

Rhea wrinkled her nose at the mere thought of having those things on her feet. She hated how tight they felt, constricting her movement and truth be told, she’d always felt the phantom feelings of claws on her hands and feet. Covering them with shoes made her and her _Dovah_ uncomfortable. Shirts and dresses were another thing she hated. Covering up her back, where her wings would be. Should be. It hurt more than she’d like to admit.

“Don’t like the feeling of shoes and I have tougher skin that it looks. I can handle the cold” she grinned, slightly pointed teeth making her look feral and terrifying for one second. Brynjolf wondered what he got himself into recruiting her.

“Well, should you join the guild, you’ll have to wearing something akin to this, no negotiations” he gestured to the armor on his body and watched as she screwed up her face in disdain. He watched as her face began to smooth out; taking on a look of consideration. Finally, she sighed and nodded.

“I could deal with it if I would be allowed to wear my furs’ without shoes inside the guild” she bargained. This time it was Brynjolf who looked to be considering the offer. Neither saw Delvin get out of his seat and make his way over to the pair.

“Tell you what little beast…” Rhea couldn’t help the small and sweet smile that lit her face at the older man’s strange term of endearment, he reminded her of her archery teacher back home in **High Rock** – he’d always called her his ‘little beast’, a term brought about by her uncanny ability to go from sweet child to feral huntress at a moment’s notice, “…you join the guild and wear the armor for jobs no exceptions, footwear included, you can wear whatever you little hear desires inside the guild.” Delvin watched as any and all worry left her face as she nodded, grey eyes wide and happy.

“Sounds fair…um”

“Delvin” he smiled.

“Delvin.” she agreed, shaking his hand with a firm grip that only increased the curiosity in his eyes. Brynjolf watched the pair come to an agreement before turning the conversation around and finally telling the Breton thief her little tester job.

“So, you want me to just get payment from them” the young women narrowed her eyes and nodded “and how do you want me to handle it?” she asked.

“Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What’s more important is that you get the message across that we aren’t to be ignored. A word of warning though – I don’t want any of them killed. Bad for business.” A quick grin at the final statement got rid of the seriousness on his face momentarily and Rhea was woman enough to admit she liked the look of it.

“Consider it done chief” she threw in a wink for good measure and was rewarded with a laugh.

“Good, if you need any details on your marks, I’ll be here. Now get going” Brynjolf ended his sentence with a lazy arm reaching out to her, for what she didn’t know but she danced away on light feet giggling anyway.

“Before I go, tell me about them?” Rhea asked, standing a few feet away, excited about actually doing something fun for once. He chuckled at the outlandish glee on her face and told her about some weaknesses she could exploit. With a final nod and a serious look finding a home on her face she turned to leave.

Brynjolf’s voice stopped her, “Before you go lass, I’ve got to know the name of my protégé” the questioning look in his eyes stopped her and she stared at him – wondering whether she should make up a name or tell him her real one.

 _He’s trustworthy_ her _Dovah_ spoke in her whispered purr _we like him. Tell him our name._

“Rhea, my name is Rhea”

**Author's Note:**

> *I JUST REALLY LOVE THE IDEA OF RHEA CALLING BRYNJOLF CHIEF*
> 
> Should I continue? Kudos for yes. Kudos for no. Give me all the Kudos.


End file.
